wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Sway
|-|Information= __NOEDITSECTION__ This character belongs to Galaxzzy and is for the Randomly Generated Contest being held by Pinktiger. The colors of the coding are the randomly generated colors of the palette I was given. She is also in the fanfiction Falling Apart by Sab. Please do not edit, copy, steal, or use. Thank you! I don't trust anything Or anyone, below the sun Sway Artist RWD Background Information Creator Galaxzzy Coder Galaxzzy Main Attribute Her imagination Elemental Attribute Air Theme Animal text Theme Color Deep sea green or a pale green Theme Song "King Of The Clouds" by Panic! At The Disco MBTI Personality text Character Information Age 7 Gender Female Orientation Straight Occupation Student, dreamer Tribe SeaWings, SandWings Nicknames None Goal text Residence Jade Mountain Academy Relatives text Allies text Enemies text Likes Reading, thinking, dreaming Dislikes text Powers and abilities Can swim well, some glowscales, venomous tail barb Weapons Claws, teeth, tail barb Ships text Quote text Appearance Colors: #7FB58A, #8BBAA3, #D0CBAA, #394537, #282C30 (palette in Gallery) Sway is a SeaWing/SandWing hybrid. Her SeaWing features are definitely more prominent. She has the build of a SeaWing. She has deep seaweed green scales. Her underbelly is a light tan color. Her few glowscales on her neck, tail, and limbs are a dull, pale green, but when they glow they are bright green. The scales on the top of her snout and head are a lighter sea green, and so are the ones lining the tan SandWing sail on her back. She has ivory horns that are mostly straight except for the slight curve at the end. The insides of her ears are light pink. Her tongue is forked and black. She has no nose-spike. Her eyes are golden yellow. Her tail is bulky like a SeaWing's, but comes to a thinner tip with a poisonous barb like a SandWing's. Her wing membranes are slightly darker than her underbelly. Her right wing is larger than her left, making it hard for her to fly properly. I don't feel anything At all Personality Daydreamer. Sway is a calm dragonet. She likes to be alone with her imagination. Dreaming is her favorite thing to do. She writes her thoughts and dreams down at night. She fills out about three pages a night with her imaginative ideas and stories that she thought of during the day. She loves to surround herself in bright, peaceful settings like lakes or isolated cliffs. She thinks they are the best spots to let her imagination fly free. There's no distractions in lonely places, but to her it isn't lonely. Her mind transforms the empty place and makes it enjoyable for her. I'm king of the clouds, of the clouds I get lifted, I get lifted Abilities Sway isn't the most graceful dragon. She's clumsy and trips over her own claws a lot. She doesn't have the most agile abilities. She can swim somewhat well from being part SeaWing, but climbing and flying aren't her strengths. She is wobbly when flying, but that's because one wing is larger than the other. King of the clouds, of the clouds I get lifted, I get lifted History text here Imagination, take me somewhere I don't know I'm lost but I better find it alone Relationships text here King of the clouds, of the clouds I get lifted, I get lifted |-|Gallery= __NOEDITSECTION__ an important quote here I keep searching Oh, I keep searching I keep searching swaypalette.png|Her color palette Category:Characters Category:Content (XxGalaxzzyxX) Category:Work In Progress Category:Hybrids Category:SeaWings Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Student)